¡No soy una chica!
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO; AU] [Semi-genderbend]. Eso ya le estaba hartando demasiado. ¿Cuándo dejarían de pensar que era una chica? ¡No lo era! [Male!Shinigami/Mikey/Male!Renet].


**Nombre del one-shot:** ¡No soy una chica!

 **Personajes:** Miguel Ángel Hamato, [Male] Shinigami y [Male] Renet Tilley.

 **Pairing:** ¿Shiniangelo? [Shini x Mikey]. ¿Minet? [Mikey x Renet].

 **Línea de tiempo:** Total AU/Humanos. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Genderbend [Cambio de género]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y poco románticas. Ligero Shōnen-Ai [Hombre x Hombre]. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, ¿Romance?

 **Total de palabras:** 1425.

 **Notas:** Un universo donde, a pesar de ser _Genderbend_ , Mikey sigue siendo un **chico** (?).

Yo sé que les gustará :v al menos a las fujoshis :'v

* * *

 **Summary:** Eso ya le estaba hartando demasiado. ¿Cuándo dejarían de pensar que era una chica? ¡No lo era!

* * *

 _ **¡No soy una chica!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Eh, bonita, ¿qué pasa con esa cara? —preguntó burlón el chico azabache, examinando de arriba abajo a la persona que traía enfrente.

Miguel Ángel lo miró con un enojo palpable en sus orbes de cielo brillante. Lo estaba fastidiando una vez más con algo que era delicado para él, y eso lo enojaba como nada más. Ni siquiera el hecho de que le quitaran una _pizza_ era peor que lo llamaran como a una _chica_.

—Shini, no me jodas hoy, por favor —pidió casi suplicante, pero igualmente hastiado. Dejó de lado la mirada burlona de su compañero de clases, y fue a sentarse a su lugar predilecto, atrás de él, mirando a la ventana—. ¿René no ha llegado todavía? —preguntó algo distraído.

—No, pecoso —negó con una sonrisa, y le acarició el algo largo cabello rubio que poseía, que por cierto, lo hacía parecerse aún más al género contrario—. Si dejas tu cabello más largo, juraría que incluso serías más linda que todas en esta clase.

—¡Shinigami! —Reclamó levemente sonrojado, y el pelinegro tan solo volvió a reír divertido como cada vez que lo molestaba—. Ya te he dicho que no me gusta cortarme el pelo, es como si quisiera quitarme una parte de mí.

—¿Por eso tampoco te cortas las uñas? Si se lo pides a Abril podrías hacerte una linda manicura.

— _Grrr…_ —apretó los puños y los dientes, absteniéndose de darle un puñetazo a la cara al pelinegro—. Shini, cambiando de tema. ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?

—Para molestarte, obviamente. ¿Por qué más sería, señorita?

—¡Shini!

El nombrado volvió a reír divertido.

—Ya… Bueno, me calmo —avisó, dejando de lado las burlas, y haciendo que el rubio se calmara de una vez y suavizara su expresión—. Aunque hay que admitir que de veras, si usaras falda, serías una hermosa chica.

Mikey se ruborizó de golpe una vez más, pero de la furia.

—¡Ya fue…!

—¡Hola, chicos! —Saludó rápidamente alguien más entrando deprisa al aula para sentarse al lado de Shinigami, salvándolo de ser golpeado una vez más por su compañero. Miguel Ángel lo miró y bufó ligeramente, solo era René, quien siempre entraba a bala a las clases, tropezando y haciendo escándalos con lo torpe que era—. ¿Qué hacían?

—Nada, solo diciéndole la verdad a nuestra querida amiga —contestó el de ojos ámbar como si nada, y recibió un golpe en la nuca—. ¡Ou!

—Cállese, engendro del mal. —Reprendió el ojiceleste con hastío.

—Aunque Shini no está del todo equivocado —apoyó René con bastante intriga y a la vez seguridad. Sonrió alegremente hacia su compañero rubio, calmándolo por dentro con esa cálida sonrisa—. Mikey, de verdad a veces pareces una chica.

—Y más con esas caderas —bromeó Shinigami una vez más, recibiendo otro fuerte golpe en la cabeza—. Ya, me callo, me callo. No, pero enserio. ¿Sabías que el primer día pensaba que eras una chica, y traté de ligar contigo?

—¡¿Que hiciste qué?! —Exclamó escandalizado, y luego vio cómo su _mal_ _amigo_ se partía de la risa en su asiento—. No entiendo qué tiene de gracioso, Shinigami.

—¡Ah! Es que… —no podía responderle debido a las risas que soltaba a cada momento—. Es que yo… —y reía una vez más, y otra vez, casi pareciendo que en cualquier momento se caería de su lugar debido a sus escandalosas risas—. Es que eras demasiado lindo, Mikey. ¡Creí que eras una chica a la que le gustaba usar el uniforme masculino!

— _Agh…_ —se quejó el rubio, dejándose caer sobre su pupitre, sintiendo el mayor fastidio del mundo, y también oyendo como su dignidad era lentamente pisoteada una vez más por culpa de sus amigos. Miró desde su lugar a su otro mejor amigo, René, quien solo podía verlo con algo de lástima—. Al menos tú me creíste cuando te dije que era un chico y no una chica.

—S-sí… Aunque, la verdad también creí que eras una chica —admitió algo avergonzado a la par que se rascaba la nuca, lleno de nervios—. I-incluso pensé e-en conquistarte, cuando aún no sabía que eras un chico.

A Mikey eso le llegó como un baldazo de agua fría, y comenzó a oír una vez más las escandalosas risotadas de Shinigami. René no era malo, eso lo sabía, tampoco lo molestaba a propósito, pero a veces daban ganas de darle una patada en el trasero y mandarlo a china, ya que siempre le recordaba lo poco masculino que parecía **–no más que lo hacía Shinigami, pero también era molesto en ciertas ocasiones–**.

Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Se irguió de nuevo y miró hacia la ventana, ya oyendo cómo el azabache dejaba de reír, y René simplemente sacaba unas cuantas cosas de su mochila.

—¿Sabes, Mikey? —Comenzó a hablar el pelinegro una vez más, captando la atención no solo del nombrado, sino también del de ojos café—. Por alguien como tú creo que me volvería gay.

—¡¿Khé?! —Gritó espantado Miguel Ángel, y quiso en ese mismo momento lanzarse a ahorcarlo, pero se contuvo de hacerlo, después de todo era un amigo y no su enemigo—. _Grrr… Shini…_

—¿No quisieras hacer lo mismo, René? —se dirigió hacia el otro miembro del trío, y este se puso nervioso de golpe.

—Eh… Pues… podría decirse que… ¿Sí?

Miguel Ángel tuvo un severo dolor… en la dignidad.

—Es que te pareces tanto a una chica. —Aclaró una vez más el otro rubio.

—¡No soy una chica! —exclamó, perdiendo una vez más la paciencia.

Eso ya le estaba hartando demasiado. ¿Cuándo dejarían de pensar que era una chica? ¡No lo era! No era una chica y no lo sería, aunque pareciera verdaderamente una.

—Aunque… —comenzó a hablar el chico pelinegro una vez más, pensativo. Se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta el de Mikey, sentándose en su pupitre, y sonriendo ladinamente—. Una chica no llegaría a ser como tú, querido. —Se acercó bastante a él, podría decirse que demasiado, casi llegando a rozar sus labios con los de él.

—Ya está bueno, ¿no crees, Shini? —Se interpuso rápidamente René, apartando con cautela a su contrincante _secreto_ , y mirándolo con una seriedad algo extraña. Su contrario cambió su expresión a una de fastidio—. ¿No crees que lo atormentas demasiado? Tranquilo, Mikey —lo abrazó del cuello con calidez y cariño, haciéndolo sonrojar ligeramente—. Yo te cuido, ¿de acuerdo?

Shinigami, al ver esa escena, simplemente se cruzó de brazos y desvió la vista, tratando de no lanzarse a apartar al rubio de ojos oscuros de Miguel Ángel.

—Eh… Chicos, ya está bueno, ¿no creen? —Lo apartó con incomodidad el ojiceleste, mientras sonreía nervioso, y veía los rostros curiosos de sus compañeros—. No soy una chica, ¿recuerdan? No necesitan ponerse tan dulces conmigo.

Los dos amigos mayores se miraron entre ellos, y luego de una sonrisa cómplice, hablándose entre ellos a bases de miradas que demostraban el mismo pensamiento y sentimiento, volvieron sus vistas al bonito muchacho rubio que tenían enfrente, completamente indefenso.

—¿Chicos?

—Te ves como toda una señorita, Mikey.

—Y yo no puedo negar eso.

— _Grrr…_ ¡CHICOS!

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Yo sé que les gustó 7u7 Admítanlo 7w7_

 _Bueno… creo que me estoy volviendo fan del_ _ **Yaoi**_ _, y eso que yo esperaba nunca serlo (?), pero es algo que te ataca en silencio y que te corrompe lentamente, haciendo que luego sea incurable… ¡Cómo el cáncer! (?) :D_

 _Pero enserio, necesitaré ver muchas cosas hetero luego de estos pensamientos tan homosexuales (?) :v_

 _¡Nos vemos!_

— _ **Melody.**_


End file.
